psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Outline of zoology
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to zoology: Zoology – the biological discipline which involves the study of animals. Essence of zoology * Animal * Amphibians **List of amphibians * Birds **List of birds * Insects **List of insects * Mammals **List of mammals * Reptiles *List of reptiles * Fish **List of fish Branches of zoology * Acarology * Anthrozoology * Arachnology * Batrachology * Cetology * Entomology * Ethology * Herpetology * Ichthyology * Malacology * Mammalogy * Myrmecology * Neuroethology * Ornithology * Paleozoology * Parasitology * Protozoology * Endocrinology * Nematology * Helminthology Animals (by common name) Some well-known types of animals of particular interest to psychologists, listed by their common names: *Aardvark *Aardwolf *Albatross *Alligator *Alpaca *American Robin *Anaconda *Angelfish *Anglerfish *Ant *Anteater *Antelope *Antlion *Ape *Aphid *Aplysia *Armadillo *Arrow crab *Asp *Ass *Baboon *Badger *Bald Eagle *Bandicoot *Barnacle *Basilisk *Barracuda *Bass *Basset Hound *Bat *Beaked whale *Bear *Beaver *Bedbug *Bee *Beetle *Bird *Bison *Blackbird (Old World) *Blackbird (New World) *Black panther *Black Widow Spider *Blue Jay *Blue whale *Boa *Bobcat *Bobolink *Bonobo *Booby *Box jellyfish *Bovid *Buffalodgerigar]] *Bullfrog *Butterfly *Buzzard *Caenorhabditis elegans *Camel *Canaries *Canid *Cape Buffalo *Capuchin monkeys *Capybara *Cardinal *Caribou *Carp *Cat *Caterpillar *Catfish *Cattle *Centipede *Cephalopod *Chaffinch *Chameleon *Cheetah *Chickadee *Chicken *Chimpanzee *Chinchillas *Chipmunk *Clam *Clownfish *Cobra *Cockroach *Cod *Condor *Constrictor *Coral *Cougar *Cow *Cowbird *Coyote *Crab *Crane *Crane Fly *Crawdad *Crayfish *Cricket *Crocodile *Crow *Cuckoo *Daddy longlegs *Damselfly *Deer *Dingo *Dinosaur *Dog *Dolphin *Donkey *Dormouse *Dove *Dragonfly *Drosophila *Duck *Dung beetle *Eagle *Earthworm *Earwig *Echidna *Eel *Egret *Elephant *Elephant seal *Elk *Emu *English pointer *English Setter *Ermine *Falcon *Ferret *Field crickets *[[Finch *Firefly *Fish *Flamingo *Flea *Fly *Flyingfish *Fowl *Fox *Frog *Fruit Bat *Fruit fly *Galliwasp *Gazelle *Gecko *Geese *Gerbil *Giant Panda *Giant squid *Gibbon *Gila monster *Guanaco *Guineafowl *Giraffe *Goat *Goldfinch *Goldfish *Goose *Gopher *Gorilla *Grasshopper *Great Blue Heron *Great white shark *Greyhound *Grizzly bear *Ground sloth *Grouse *Guinea fowl *Guinea pig *Gull *Guppy *Haddock *Halibut *Hammerhead shark *Hamster *Hare *Harrier *Hawk *Hedgehog *Hermit crab *Heron *Herring *Hippopotamus *Honeybees *Hookworm *Hornet *Horse *Housefly *[[Hoverfly *Howler monkey *Human *Hummingbird *Humpback whale *Husky *Hyena *Iguana *Impala *Irukandji jellyfish *Jackal *Jaguar *Jay *Jellyfish *Kangaroo *Kangaroo mouse *Kangaroo rat *Kingfisher *Kite *Kiwi *Koala *Koi *Komodo dragon *Krill *Lacewings *Ladybug *Lamprey *Lark *Leech *Lemming *Lemur *Leopard *Leopon *Liger *Lion *Lizard *Llama *Lobster *Locust *Loon *Louse *Lungfish *Lynx *Macaque monkey *Macaw *Mackerel *Magpie *Mandrill *Manta Ray *Marlin *Marmoset *Marmot *Marsupial *Marten *Meadowlark *Meerkat *Mink *Minnow *Mite *Mockingbird *Mole *Mole rats *Mollusk *Mongolian gerbils *[[Mongoose *Monitor lizard *Monkey *Moose *Mormyrid electric fish *Mosquito *Moth *Mountain goat *Mouse *Mule *Muskox *Mussel *Narwhal *Newt *Nightingale *Ocelot *Octopus *Opossum *Orangutan *Orca *Ostrich *Otter *Owl *Owl monkeys *[[Ox *Oyster *Panda *Panther *Panthera hybrid *Parakeet *Parrot *Parrotfish *Partridge *Peacock *Peafowl *Pelican *Penguin *Perch *Peregrine Falcon *Pheasant *Pig *Pigeon *Pike *Pilot whale *Pinniped *Piranha *Planarian *Platypus *Polar bear *Porcupine *Porpoise *Portuguese Man o' War *Possum *Prairie dog *Prawn *Praying Mantis *Primate *Puffin *Puma *Python *Quail *Quelea *Quokka *Rabbit *Raccoon *Rainbow trout *Rat *Rattlesnake *Raven *Ray (Batoidea) *Ray (Rajiformes) *Red Panda *Reindeer *Rheseus monkey *Rhinoceros *Right whale *Roadrunner *Robins *Rodent *Rook *Rooster *Roundworm *Sailfish *Salamander *Salmon *Sawfish *Scale insect *Scallop *Scorpion *Sea anemone *Sea cow *Seahorse *Sea lion *Sea slug *Sea urchin *Seals *Shark *Sheep *Shrew *Shrimp *Siamese Cat *Silkworm *Silverfish *Skink *Skunk *Sloth *Slug *Smelt *Snail *Snake *Snipe *Snow leopard *Sockeye salmon *Sole *Sparrow *Sperm whale *Spider *Spider monkey *Spoonbill *Squid *Squirrel *Starfish *Star-nosed mole *Steelhead trout *Stingray *Stoat *Stork *Sturgeon *Sugar glider *Swallow *Swan *Swift *Swordfish *Swordtail *Tahr *Takin *Tapeworm *Tapir *Tarantula *Tarsier *Tasmanian devil *Termite *Tern *Thrush *Tick *Tiger *Tiger beetle *Tiger shark *Tiglon *Toad *Tortoise *Toucan *Trapdoor spider *Tree frog *Trout *Tuna *Tungara frog *Turkey *Turtle *Urial *Vampire bat *Vampire squid *Vervet monkeys *[[Vicuna *Viper *Vole *Vulture *Wallaby *Walrus *Wasp *Warbler *Water buffalo *Weasel *Whale *Whitefish *Widowbirds *Wildcat *Wildebeest *Wildfowl *Wolf *Wolverine *Wombat *Woodpecker *Whooping Crane *Worm *Wren *Xerinae *X-ray fish *Yak *Yellow perch *Zebra *Zebra Finch Ethology The main areas of study within animal behavior include: *Animal innate behavior **Animal defensive behavior **Animal division of labour **Animal drinking behavior **Animal escape behaviour **Animal feeding behaviour **Animal exploratory behavior **Animal grooming behavior **Animal hoarding behavior **Animal instinctive behavior **Animal licking behavior **Animal nocturnal behavior **Animal motivation **Animal predatory behavior **Animal scent marking **Migratory behavior (animal) *Animal open field behavior **Alarm responses **Animal breeding **Animal foraging behavior **Animal homing **Animal locomotion **Animal navigation **Migratory behaviour (animal) *Animal physiological psychology **Animal biological rhythms **Animal circadian rythms **Animal colouration **Animal drinking behavior **Animal emotionality **Animal feeding behavior *Animal sexual behavior **Animal courtship behavior **Animal courtship displays **Animal sex differences **Animal sexual receptivity **Animal mating behavior **Animal mate selection *Animal rearing **Animal maternal behavior - **Animal maternal deprivation - **Animal parental behavior - **Animal paternal behaviour - **Animal play **Nestbuilding *Animal social behavior **Animal defensive behavior **Animal distress calls **Animal dominance **Animal communication **Animal vocalizations **Species recognition **Territorality *Animals and man **Animal assisted therapy - **Animal breeding **Animal captivity **Animal domestication **Animal human interaction **Animal rearing **Pets **Interspecies interaction General zoology concepts *taxonomy *the clade *monophyly *polyphyly *speciation *isolating mechanisms *concept of species **the phenetic species concept **the biological species concept **the recognition species concept **the ecological species concept **the pluralistic species concept Notable zoologists In alphabetical order by surname: * Louis Agassiz (malacology, ichthyology) * Aristotle * Pierre Joseph Bonnaterre * Archie Carr (Herpetology, esp. sea turtles) * Archie Carr III, (wild mammals) * Eugenie Clark (Ichthyology) * Jeff Corwin (most animals) * Georges Cuvier (founder of comparative morphology) * Charles Darwin (formulated modern theory of evolution) * Richard Dawkins (ethology) * Dian Fossey (primatology) * Birutė Galdikas (primatology) * Jane Goodall (primatology) * Arthur Davis Hasler (limnology, ichthyology, salmon homing) * Victor Hensen (planktology) * Libbie Hyman (invertebrate zoology) * Steve Irwin (herpetology) * William Kirby (father of entomology) * Hans-Wilhelm Koepcke (ornithology, herpetology) * Carolus Linnaeus (father of systematics) * Konrad Lorenz (ethology) * David W. Macdonald (wild mammals) * Ernst Mayr (evolutionary biologist) * Desmond Morris (ethology) * Ron Nowak (wild mammals) * Richard Owen (proposed archetypes for major groups of organisms) * Roger Tory Peterson (ornithology) * William Emerson Ritter (marine biology) * Thomas Say (entomology) * Jakob von Uexküll (animal behavior, invertebrate zoology) * Ernest P. Walker (wild mammals) * E. O. Wilson (entomology, founder of sociobiology) Zoology lists * Lists of animals * Ant genera (alphabetical) ** British ant species (common names) ** Non-endemic ant species introduced to Great Britain and Ireland ** Myrmecology topics * Amblypygid genera * Birds ** Santa Cruz County, California ** Sibley-Monroe Checklist: *** 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 * Domesticated animals * Cat breeds * Dog breeds * Freshwater aquarium fish species * Horse breeds * Marine reptiles * Externally visible animal parts * Endangered species in the U.S. * Category:Lists of individual animals See also *Animal studies Further reading * Tree of Life Project * Animal Diversity Web - University of Michigan's database of animals, showing taxonomic classification, images, and other information. * ARKive - multimedia database of worldwide endangered/protected species and common species of UK. * Scientific American Magazine (December 2005 Issue) - Getting a Leg Up on Land About the evolution of four-limbed animals from fish. External links *A Study Guide to Invertebrate Zoology'' ~ at Wikibooks *''An online encyclopedia of zoology'' *''Online Dictionary of Invertebrate Zoology'' *''An online dissection pictures of animals'' *''Dictionary.com's discussion of pronunciation Zoology *